


Our Song

by OtakuAme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble based of the chorus of Our Song by Taylor Swift. Cute Fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BenneFrost week, Wednesday's theme was literally "Our Song" and since i didn't want to get too angsty or dramatic (yet) i decided on this instead. Written in about half an hour without any BETA so again, sorry if its a bit sloppy.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

 

Jack wasn't good with doors. When Jamie had tried to tell him to just use the back door instead on creeping in though his window every time he visited, Jack had accidentally slammed the door loud enough that it woke Jamie AND his mother. Jamie rushed downstairs, knowing full well who it was, but his mother was another case. The woman was panicking that a burglar was in their home until she saw Jamie was standing at the door. Jamie had been grounded for two weeks after that for trying to sneak out and for scaring her so badly. Now, Jack only came in through Jamie's bedroom window when he wanted to visit, signaling the boy inside with three light taps on the glass, forming just enough to frost a rather embarrassing heart on the window's pane.

  
 _When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_ _  
__'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

 

Jamie liked talking with Jack when he visited, but his mother started getting suspicious of his explanation that he was holding conversation with Jack Frost when he was around 12. Now he had taken to the habit of laying down with his cellphone pressed to his ear while he talked with his favorite spirit in case his mother checked in on him. Jack found the whole thing rather amusing and would often act as though the “call” was breaking up due to bad reception until Jamie promptly shut him up with a kiss.

  
 _Our song is the way he laugh_ __  
_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"_  


Jamie loved Jack's laugh, it had to be one of his favorite things about the boy. He could see Jack's bright blue eyes somehow brighten further as happy laughter bubbled past his pale lips, and see that same light dim when the utterance was used to cover up some sort of pain or lie. With how much the frost spirit laughed, Jamie should have been used to it, but it always managed to make his heart flutter at the sound of it each time. Jack had been laughing the first time Jamie kissed him, and now, even without making contact with those cold lips, Jamie could feel them against his every time Jack so much as chuckled, and he loved it.

 

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

 

In Jamie's favorite TV show, there was no one heaven, there were many, and each different heaven was the persons favorite memory playing over and over forever. He liked the idea of it, it seemed like a good deal, to be eternally peaceful in your happiest moment. He knew one day he would die, he wasn't immortal like Jack and it was only natural to one day have to leave him, but it still saddened him to think that he would have to leave. When he imagined heaven being like though, he thought his eternity might be this exact moment, with Jack lying next asleep in his arms, or maybe it would be the first time Jack kissed him instead of the other way around. All he knew was that, somehow, he wanted to have Jack there in his heaven, forever.

 


End file.
